


my safe place

by cryingshinigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bratting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, Photography, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingshinigami/pseuds/cryingshinigami
Summary: oikawa pensa che provocare iwaizumi sia una buona idea, forse invece è tutto il contrario :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	my safe place

**Author's Note:**

> le mie oneshot le trovate su wattpad  
> -> "anime one shot" di @_melilissa_  
> -> grazie di leggere vi voglio bene

Di base sono cambiate tre cose da quando facevo il liceo.  
Prima, ho iniziato a fumare.  
Seconda, arrotondo gli studi lavorando come fotografo.  
Terzo, vivo con quella belva feroce e glitterata del mio ragazzo.  
Oikawa Tooru.  
Proprio lui.  
E viverci vuol dire inevitabilmente doverci passare gran parte del tempo, e per quanto lo ami alla follia, e questo lo sappiamo tutti, riesce ad essere una delle persone più irritanti sulla faccia della terra con una verve degna di Dita Von Teese.  
Sono seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, la cannuccia del mio caffè americano in bocca, il mouse che si muove sul tappetino poggiato al mio fianco. Sto editando la stessa maledettissima foto di un paesaggio balneare da venti minuti.  
E non credete che non mi sia accorto di Tooru.  
No, amici, sto solo cercando disperatamente di ignorarlo.  
Vaga per casa senza maglietta e sembra passare davanti a me ogni venti secondi. Inizio a pensare che non non gli serva poi tanto quanto cerca di farmi credere fare avanti e indietro dalla camera da letto alla cucina.  
E non è finita qui. Proprio no.  
E’ venuto a cercare il suo elastico – a che cosa gli servisse, lo sa solo lui – sotto il decoder in salotto, e ovviamente invece di fare come una qualsiasi persona normale, quindi abbassarsi sulle ginocchia e cercare effettivamente tra i cavi, lui ha dovuto fare la diva.  
Il che presuppone gambe dritte, schiena inarcata, culo in bella vista e tanto di gemito soddisfatto quando ha finalmente trovato il benedetto elastico.  
E vogliamo parlare dell’acqua?  
E’ effettivamente abbastanza stupido da non riuscire a bere civilmente da un bicchiere, ma sfido chiunque a pensare che versarsi l’acqua sul petto e asciugarsi con un dito che è andato imprescindibilmente a finire fra le sue labbra morbide sia stato un gesto casuale.  
E non parliamo del ghiacciolo. Di come Tooru sia stato capace di mangiarsi un ghiacciolo al limone con questo freddo e di come la sua lingua fuggevole abbia tracciato linee immaginarie sulla superficie fredda con gli occhi fissi nei miei.  
Mi sta stuzzicando. Fottuto Schifokawa.  
Allargo lo schermo su un angolo della foto. Qualcuno deve spiegarmi come fanno tutti questi bastardi a rovinare i miei scatti magistrali con le loro inutili facce da culo. Era l’alba, porca puttana. Che bisogno c’era di venire alla spiaggia a quell’ora del mattino solo per rovinare la mia foto.  
Le dita si muovono veloci sulla tastiera del PC, in modo tanto concentrato che quasi non mi accorgo del rumore felpato dei passi del mio fidanzato, finché una mano sottile, dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, non si appoggia sulla mia spalla, infilandosi sotto la maglietta.   
– Iwa-chan, quanto ancora devi lavorare? – si lagna, strofinando il viso sulla mia nuca.  
Grugnisco.   
– Almeno ancora un paio d’ore. –   
Lascia uscire un singhiozzo plateale.   
– Ma io mi annoio così tanto…non vuoi giocare con me almeno un po’? –  
Il suo lamento così sfrontato fila dritto verso il mio cazzo che recepisce con attenzione. Maledetto bastardo, sa benissimo cosa sta facendo.   
– Vattene, devo lavorare. – ripeto, ma so che la mia voce ha tremato.  
E lo sa anche lui.  
Sono spacciato, ora non mi lascerà in pace mai.  
La sua mano si distende sul mio petto dal collo della maglietta, afferra avida ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a raggiungere, si posa soddisfatta sul mio pettorale con un fare possessivo.   
– Ho fatto il bravo bambino per tre giorni, Iwa-chan, non pensi sia l’ora di premiarmi? – mugola di nuovo.  
E quale uomo sano di mente non si arraperebbe, dopo questo?  
Tooru, ti odio.  
Mi volto verso il suo braccio e lecco una striscia sottile sulla pelle cremosa del suo polso.   
– Se mi costringi a smettere di fare quello che sto facendo ti prometto che non camminerai per settimane. – rispondo, sapendo già a che cosa sto andando incontro.  
Mi ha provocato lui, maestra. Non è colpa mia se diventerà paraplegico, maestra.  
La mano di Tooru si irrigidisce e lo guardo appena in tempo per notare i suoi denti che affondano sul labbro e le pupille che si dilatano all’idea.  
Poi il bastardo scappa. Scappa. S C A P P A.  
Toglie la mano dal mio petto, si allontana da me e muove qualche passo frettoloso verso il corridoio.   
– Allora forse è meglio che tu finisca di lavorare! – grida, prima di scomparire nel buio delle luci spente.  
Oh, adesso mi ha fatto arrabbiare.  
Chiudo il fottuto PC, mollo il mouse sul divano appoggio il bicchiere sul tavolino di vetro così forte che sono stupito non si sia rotto.  
Mi alzo, una furia che Bruce Banner la sogna la notte, e sento i miei stessi piedi sbattere sul pavimento di marmo dell’appartamento per qualche passo.   
– Oikawa Tooru, vieni immediatamente qui. – dico.  
Non urlo, non sbraito, non tremo.  
Una faccia colpevole fa capolino dal corridoio. Il bastardo ha paura, e fa bene ad averne.   
– Mi stai provocando come una puttana da almeno un’ora, e quando stai per avere quello che vuoi ti permetti di scappare? –  
La mia voce è scesa di qualche tono, è bassa, minacciosa.   
– Devo ricordarti chi è che comanda? –  
A questa frase vedo un tremore attraversarlo. Questa stupida troia ama essere sottomessa.  
E’ lui a muovere i primi passi tremanti verso di me, ma sono decisamente io ad afferrare il collo della sua maglietta e stringerlo verso il muro. Il tonfo del suo corpo sull’intonaco è secco e rumoroso.   
– Dio, Iwa-chan, sì! – geme, sorridendo.  
E ancora sorride?  
Dall’orlo della maglietta la mia mano sale, stringe lo spazio fra le giunture che uniscono la mandibola all’osso temporale, e stringe, facendogli mozzare il fiato.   
– Adori proprio tentarmi, eh? Ficcarti quel cazzo di ghiacciolo in gola, metterti a novanta a cercare quell’elastico che nemmeno ti serve…e dimmi, Tooru, dimmi come cazzo fai ad essere così idiota da non saper bere un bicchiere d’acqua? – continuo, e osservo con piacere il suo viso arrossarsi alla mancanza d’aria e il suo sorriso affievolirsi.  
Cerca di parlare, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola.  
Lo lascio andare.  
Ho sempre amato il primo respiro che prende quando tolgo la mano dal suo collo. Il rumore dei suoi polmoni sofferenti che si riempiono di nuovo, il risucchio erotico che viene dalla sua bocca.   
– Mi…mi dispiace, Iwa-cha. Perdonami. – riesce a dire, fra un respiro mozzato e l’altro.  
Premo la mia fronte contro la sua fino a fargli toccare il muro con la nuca.   
– Pensi che questo basti a farti perdonare? –  
Scuote la testa.  
Mordo la pelle morbida della sua guancia.   
– Sono…sono stato un bambino cattivo? – mi sussurra poi, avvicinando le dita al mio corpo come se volesse toccarmi ma fermandosi un secondo prima di farlo, come avesse paura di farlo.  
Passo le labbra aperte sul contorno del morso.   
– Un bambino molto cattivo. E cosa si meritano i bambini cattivi, Tooru? – chiedo, osservando come i suoi occhi castani scivolare via dai miei e guardare in basso. Non riesce a nascondere la vena di lussuria che li sta catturando.   
– I bambini cattivi meritano di essere puniti, Iwa-chan. –  
Ed è con queste parole che lo trascino su, prendendolo in braccio, e marcio nel corridoio in ombra fino alla camera da letto.  
Accendo la luce.  
Noi non facciamo sesso a luce spenta.  
Lancio sul letto Oikawa preoccupandomi ben poco di fargli male e salgo carponi sopra la sua figura tremolante senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
La prima cosa che faccio è baciarlo.  
Esistono diversi tipi di baci.  
Il primo che ci siamo dati, a quattordici anni, era casto e senza esperienza.  
Quello che ha preceduto la partenza per il ritiro della Nazionale era disperato, nostalgico.  
Questo è incazzato.  
E’ tutto labbra, denti, lingue, io che lo divoro e lui che nemmeno combatte. Che si lascia completamente andare.  
Scendo sul suo collo e mordo forte, senza preoccuparmi di lasciare segni scuri sulla pelle chiara. Geme di dolore misto a piacere mentre una mano insicura infila le dita fra i miei capelli corti.  
Mi stacco immediatamente.   
– Non mi sembra di averti dato il permesso di toccarmi. – gli faccio notare, e ritira la mano immediatamente. Ma non è abbastanza veloce da permettermi di non vederlo.  
Afferro le spalle forti ma strette e lo giro all’improvviso, la sua fronte che si spiaccica contro il cuscino e la schiena così inarcata da sembrare innaturale.  
Abbasso i pantaloni.  
Oikawa era piatto al liceo. Cioè, lo è sempre stato.  
Poi non so se sia l’acqua radioattiva di Tokyo, i cocomeri OGM dell’annata agricola o delle pillole magiche vendute da uno spacciatore misterioso, ma il suo culo ha assunto una forma perfetta.  
Che l’ho sempre amato ed ho sempre amato scoparlo, ma da quando è così la mia vita ha avuto un’impennata.   
– Conta fino a dieci. Se arrivi a dieci forse potrei pensare di perdonarti. – dico con la bocca premuta contro il suo orecchio.  
Discosto il petto dalla sua schiena, do un’occhiata famelica alla scena.  
Poi uno schiaffo ben piazzato fa risuonare la pelle di Oikawa in un suono forte e acuto.  
Il suo bacino trema, la voce esce flebile dalle sue labbra.   
– U…u…uno. –  
Lo sculaccio ancora.   
– Due. –  
Ancora, più forte questa volta, premurandomi di catturare con il palmo tutta la superficie rotonda della sua pelle.   
– Tre. –  
Geme di dolore, quando stringo le dita sulla zona indolenzita.   
– Qua…quattro. –   
Più forte, più forte.   
– Cinque. Ah! Se…sei! –  
Quando la mia mano lascia un’ennesima impronta rosso fuoco mi fermo.  
Non siamo mai andati oltre al sei.  
Alzo il braccio, la tensione mi percorre le dita facendole come vibrare di elettricità.  
Altro schiaffo.   
– Sette! – grida la sua voce, disperata e sofferente.  
Stringo l’altra mano fra i suoi capelli.  
Mi aspetto che mi dica di fermarmi.  
Ma non lo fa.   
– Otto! – grida, e il fiato è corto, affannato.  
La vista del suo culo però è magistrale. Dio, me ne ricorderò per tutta la vita.   
– Nov…ah…nove! –  
Si sta spingendo oltre i suoi limiti.  
Tendo il braccio.  
Quando servivo al liceo colpivo la palla a 103 chilometri orari.  
E devo finire in bellezza, no?  
Il rumore della mia mano crea eco in tutta la stanza, il segno è viola e gonfio sulla pelle bianco latte di Oikawa, la sua schiena si tende, le ginocchia cedono e strisciano indietro.  
Un gemito acuto esce dalla sua bocca.  
Trema come una foglia.  
E’ con la sua voce appena sussurrata che dice “Dieci” che mi rendo conto che è venuto.  
La realizzazione di questo mi eccita. Oh, quanto mi eccita.  
Si gira di lato e vedo i suoi occhi rossi, carichi di lacrime che bagnano le lenzuola e rigano le sue guance.  
Non posso fare a meno di lasciar correre le dita fra i suoi capelli, scostare i riccioli sudati e lucidi indietro, accarezzare teneramente la pelle.   
– Mi perdoni? – mi chiede poi, il tono implorante di un ragazzino pentito.  
Sorrido.   
– Ti perdono, Schifokawa. –   
Lo aiuto a salire sul mio grembo e lascio che appoggi il mento sull’incavo del mio collo, mentre tenta di riprendere fiato e le mie mani lo accarezzano con movimenti ampi sulla schiena.   
– Ti amo, Iwa-chan. – mi dice poi, sussurrandomi all’orecchio come se fosse un segreto nostro, intimo, privato.  
Afferro il suo viso fra le mani.   
– Ti amo anch’io, Tooru. – confesso.  
Aspetto con pazienza che si tranquillizzi, stringendolo fra le mie braccia e lasciando qualche bacio delicato sul suo viso ancora umido.  
Strofino il naso fra i capelli.   
– Non piangere, non piangere. Sei stato bravo. – sussurro, quando i singhiozzi diminuiscono e smette di tremare.  
Si discosta a guardarmi.   
– Sei così bello, Tooru. – continuo.  
Non gli faccio spesso complimenti, non davanti alle altre persone e non in momenti casuali.  
Ma quando è inerme, indifeso fra le mie braccia, fuori il sole è calato e siamo rimasti solo noi due, non posso trattenermi. E’ che lo amo davvero troppo.  
Mordicchio il lobo del suo orecchio.   
– La tua pelle è così eccitante con quel colore addosso. –  
Un gemito strozzato mi arriva all’orecchio.  
Sento un movimento impacciato ma chiaro provenire dal suo bacino verso il mio.  
Gli apprezzamenti eccitano Tooru.  
Allungo la mano per afferrare il lubrificante nel cassetto, sempre senza staccare il mio corpo dal suo.   
– La tua voce è così sensuale quando urli di dolore, amore mio. –  
Più frizione dal suo bacino.  
Spremo il lubrificante sulle dita, circondo la sua entrata, sfregando gentilmente.  
Quando inserisco due dita gemo sentendolo stringersi addosso a me.   
– Sei così stretto. –  
Le spingo all’interno piano, gentilmente, aprendole poco per allargarlo quanto basta. Il suo sedere trema contro la mia mano, aggiustandosi all’intrusione.   
– Hajime… – sussurra, e sentire il mio nome pronunciato dalla sua voce soffiata mi provoca una scarica di adrenalina, mentre spingo più a fondo facendolo gemere più rumorosamente.  
Lecco lo spazio sotto l’orecchio, i segni dei morsi sul collo.   
– Hajime, fa’ in fretta, mettilo dentro. –   
Non lo ascolto, procedendo con calma e decisione sul suo corpo ancora troppo sensibile.  
Sento il mio stesso respiro sbattere contro la superficie liscia della pelle di Oikawa mentre continuo a muovere le dita dentro e fuori, finché non penso di essere soddisfatto.  
Le lascio uscire lentamente, con delicatezza.  
Mi sfilo i pantaloni e li lancio oltre il letto, mentre Tooru sfrega pelle contro pelle, facendoci gemere entrambi.  
Lo allineo contro di me, poi aiuto il suo bacino con entrambe le mani facendolo scendere sul mio cazzo.  
Non mi voglio vantare, non avrebbe senso, ma è grosso, e Oikawa, per quanto possa esserne abituato, continua ad essere stretto e invitante contro di me.  
Getta la testa all’indietro dopo il primo paio di centimetri, lasciando uscire versetti acuti mentre lo penetro completamente.  
Preferisco rimanere fermo per un po’, lasciarlo abituare, con dolcezza. Ho già dato il meglio di me prima, non voglio che gli faccia male.  
Inizia a muoversi da solo in un pigro su e giù, le mie mani aperte sulle sue cosce che lo aiutano a sollevarsi.  
Sesso dolce, sesso lento.  
E’ una cosa così bella.  
Quando il mio istinto mi cattura e con uno strattone lo tiro completamente in basso, entrando completamente, un gemito di dolore mi fa fermare improvvisamente.   
– E’ così a fondo... – geme Tooru, lasciando movimenti circolari sul mio bacino senza discostarsi, cercando di raggiungere da solo il suo punto di piacere.  
Mi lascio cullare dalla delicatezza dei suoi fianchi che cercando l’orgasmo assieme con il mio.  
Affonda le unghie contro la mia schiena, mi cattura le labbra con un bacio, quando sente di averlo trovato.  
Le lacrime scendono di nuovo.   
– Hajime, Hajime! Sono così vicino! –  
– Anche io, amore, anche io. –  
Il suo bacino ha un andamento irregolare, tremante, incerto, per questo sono io a prendere il controllo sbilanciandoci verso il letto e lasciando che la sua schiena si appoggi sul letto.  
Bastano poche spinte.  
So dove a Tooru piace essere scopato, lo so meglio di chiunque altro, e la vittoria mi invade le membra quando lo vedo divincolarsi sotto la mia presa e inarcare la testa.  
Lo bacio nel mezzo del collo, appoggiando le labbra sul rigonfiamento della gola.   
– Vieni, Tooru, vieni. – ordino, e lui, come al solito, obbedisce.  
Si stringe addosso a me, sussurra il mio nome e mi ritrovo le sue braccia allacciate al collo, mentre mi bacia.  
Un’altra spinta e vengo anche io, così a fondo dentro di lui che penso di non volerne più uscire.  
E’ così caldo, così accogliente.  
Così bello.  
Tristemente, però, prima che la mia eccitazione torni ai picchi di prima, esco da lui e adagio il suo corpo sonnolento sulle lenzuola. Lo pulisco con calma, accarezzo i segni dei morsi e quelli delle mani, bacio le ferite. Si arrampica sul lato del letto a pancia in giù e appoggia una mano sotto alla fronte, la linea della spina dorsale appena visibile che descrive un arco elegante sul letto.  
Il culo praticamente viola.  
Meraviglioso.   
– Hajime…Hajime, per favore, mi andresti a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua? – sento provenire da una voce stanca, sfinita.  
Bacio la punta del suo orecchio.   
– Come vuoi, Schifokawa. –  
Non mi ero reso conto che le mie gambe tremassero, ma immagino sia normale.  
Percorro la distanza verso la cucina in silenzio, quando lo schermo acceso del mio cellulare attira la mia attenzione.  
Leggo il messaggio del mio datore di lavoro mentre riempio un bicchiere di vetro dal depuratore vicino al lavello.  
>>Iwaizumi, caro, fra un mese esponiamo una mostra sul tema dell’erotismo. So che non è nelle tue corde, ma se scattassi una foto avresti buone probabilità che venga notata da qualche critico d’arte, visto che l’evento è il più importante a cui partecipiamo da anni. Impegnati, sei il migliore!<<  
Sorrido al nomignolo. E’ una donna sulla cinquantina che ha uno strano senso materno nei miei confronti, e per quanto sia un po’ appiccicosa, le voglio bene. Mi ha sempre aiutato.  
Torno in camera.  
Tooru sta palesemente dormendo.  
Appoggio il bicchiere sul suo comodino e faccio per tornare a letto quando la mia vista da fotografo si risveglia.  
La luce è perfetta. Il lampadario è spento, ma l’abat-jour sul mio comodino getta languide strisce calde sulla stanza.  
Il lenzuolo bianco è spiegazzato, e copre appena la silhouette tonda del fondoschiena miracoloso di Oikawa, creando un contrasto lampante con l’immagine appena scoperta della mia mano, rosso fuoco.  
Una miriade di nei minuscoli si aggrappa alla spina dorsale, creando una costellazione sulla tela chiara che è la sua carnagione, i capelli castani sono arruffati e lucidi, sparsi sul cuscino.  
Il braccio lungo e flessuoso si discosta appena dal resto del corpo, lasciando intravedere appena la forma del bicipite e la spalla magra.  
Il segno dei morsi sul collo è rosso carminio, con una sfumatura sanguinosa, passionale.  
Afferro la macchina fotografica sulla scrivania in un attimo.

E’ passato poco più di un mese, da allora.  
E sono di nuovo seduto sul divano, anche se questa volta è mattina, e sto di nuovo lavorando, quando l’irritante amore della mia vita decide di palesarsi con tutta la sua innocente stupidità, tenendo il cellulare in mano.   
– Iwa-chan! Dicono sulla pagina Facebook dell’Università che la mostra del tuo studio fotografico è iniziata ieri! Stupido Iwa-chan, perché non mi hai portato? Ti vergogni di me? O la tua foto fa schifo? O non l’hanno esposta? – esclama, il viso catturato da un tripudio di emozioni che non ho voglia di analizzare.  
Sbuffo, stringendo le sopracciglia.   
– Mi vergogno di te, sei imbarazzante. Ma non mi libererò mai della tua presenza, vero? –  
Si asciuga una lacrima finta dalla guancia.   
– Cattivo Iwa-chan! –  
Oh, sì, molto cattivo.  
Ma il principino non demorde. Non ha mai demorso in più di diciassette anni di conoscenza, e neppure adesso sembra in vena.   
– Voglio vedere la mostra! Portami, Iwa-chan, ti prego! Giuro che non prenderò in giro la tua foto! –  
Grugnisco guardandolo.   
– Stai zitto, Stupidokawa! – lo rimprovero.  
Sento le mie guance arrossire.   
– E comunque la mia foto è piaciuta. L’hanno messa nella sala principale. Un gallerista la vuole comprare e esporla in una collezione permanente a Kyoto. – mugugno poi.  
Il suo viso si illumina, quando mi salta addosso.  
Ringrazio il cielo che non abbia spiaccicato il suo inutile ammasso di organi contro il mio fantastico mouse degli Avengers perché l’avrei scaraventato di sotto senza pensarci due volte.  
Mi bacia ignorando i miei pigri tentativi di mandarlo via.   
– Sono così felice! Sei bravissimo, Iwa-chan! – continua a gridare, felice come una Pasqua.  
Non posso picchiarlo se mi fa dei complimenti. Sarebbe immorale.  
O forse potrei, ma non ne ho voglia.   
– Sì, ma tanto non la venderò a nessuno. – mi trovo a ribattere, guadagnandomi uno sguardo di pura confusione.   
– E perché? Sarebbe un’occasione d’oro! –  
– Lo so, ma no. –  
– Almeno portami a vederla! –  
– Mai, Schifokawa. –  
Si esprime in un broncio irresistibilmente carino cui è difficile di no, ma dopo anni di collaudato cedimento, resisto. Finché non fa girare quelle quattro rotelle rotte che ha in testa.   
– Se non mi ci porti tu, vado da solo! –  
Peggio. Mortalmente peggio.  
Sbuffo ancora, lascio che la mia mano si adagi sulla sua faccia e lo spinga dall’altra parte del divano.   
– Comprami il tappetino per il mouse di Captain Marvel. –  
Sorride.   
– Andata. –  
Ed è così che ho firmato la mia condanna a morte mentre parcheggio la macchina sul retro dello spazio espositivo con il mio ragazzo scalpitante che si lancia fuori prima ancora che giri la chiave.  
Maledetto, dove corre ora?  
Il cappotto beige ha risalta le sfumature miele del suo castano scuro, gli occhiali lo fanno sembrare quasi intelligente, per quanto sia una missione davvero dura.  
Zompetta come un animaletto soddisfatto attraverso l’ingresso, stringendomi la mano, e sorride vittorioso quando dico al personale che la mostra è del mio studio e “questo è il mio ragazzo”.  
Guarda ogni foto come se fosse la mia.  
Nudi artistici, primi piani di labbra carnose, foto di mani femminili.   
– Qual è il tema della mostra? – chiede poi.  
Fottuto Scemokawa, hai gli occhi? Era scritto all’entrata, ed è palese quale sia, no?  
Sto per rispondergli male quando intravedo il bordo della mia foto dal corridoio e la tensione si scioglie.   
– L’erotismo. – rispondo.  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e assume un’espressione…offesa?  
– Dov’è la tua foto? – chiede, il tono stranamente duro.  
Con un cenno del mento gli indico il corridoio principale.  
Salda la stretta sulla mia mano e inizia praticamente a correre.   
– Se la tua foto è una qualche modella nuda, io ti assicuro, Iwaizumi Hajime, che ti stacco la testa, la mangio, e poi la sputo in mezzo alla discarica di Tokyo! Come hai potuto fare una cosa del gene… – si blocca.  
Immobile.  
Statua di gesso.  
Sguardo incredulo davanti ad una foto tre metri per due.  
Non siamo da soli nella stanza, ma guarda la parete come se fosse l’unica cosa al mondo.  
Lascia andare la mia mano e le braccia gli cadono lungo i fianchi.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi, a quei bellissimi quanto scioccati occhi, un enorme – enorme – scatto di lui che dorme.  
E’ sempre meglio di come lo ricordassi. Noto tutti i dettagli, ogni volta che lo riguardo, e la mia pelle brucia al ricordo di cosa c’è dietro a quella foto.  
Non posso fare a meno di scrutare con affetto l’immagine dettagliata della sua schiena, il rosso dei segni, il bianco delle lenzuola, lo sfondo così familiare di casa nostra, la foto sul comodino che ci ritrae abbracciati e in lacrime davanti all’ingresso del nostro liceo il giorno del diploma.  
E vedo gli occhiali che ora indossa appoggiati sul comodino, la linea lucida dell’anello d’oro che gli ho regalato quando ho ricevuto il primo stipendio, la superficie ruvida di quella cicatrice che si è fatto quando è caduto dalla bicicletta in terza elementare, dopo che gli avevo detto di non lanciarsi dal fosso dietro la scuola.  
Vedo il disegnino stilizzato di una ciliegia sulla cover del suo cellulare, il ricordo dei nostri giorni da ragazzini a sputare i noccioli sul prato e parlare di donne come se a uno dei due importasse qualcosa.  
Vedo la piccola lacrima tatuata sulla sua scapola il giorno in cui abbiamo fatto coming out con la sua famiglia, quando l’hanno cacciato di casa ma suo nipote ci ha salutati dalla finestra dicendoci che da grande voleva essere come noi.  
Questa foto mi fa un effetto ambivalente.  
Da una parte la odio e mi pento di averla scattata. Mi infastidisce che sia di dominio pubblico. Che tutti vedano un lato così intimo di Tooru.  
Dall’altra però, la amo anche. Perché è uno scatto magnifico per chi lo guarda, affascinante, sensuale, ma per me è molto di più. E’ la raffigurazione su carta di quello che ha importanza per me. Di tutti quei dettagli che sono solo miei, che conosco solo io. E anche dei miei ricordi, di quelli felici, di quelli stupidi, di quelli tristi.  
E ora che Tooru la sta guardando mi sento fragile. Perché per lui è la stessa cosa.  
E’ ancora immobile, quando lo guardo. Ma vedo anche le lacrime cristalline sul suo viso.  
Mi si getta al collo tirando su gli occhiali sulla testa, la faccia premuta contro il mio petto attraverso il maglione e le braccia che mi stringono come se volessero tenermi fermo per sempre.  
Singhiozza forte, sbava anche un po’ probabilmente, ma non m’importa.  
Che probabilmente si sente fragile anche lui.   
– Ti amo così tanto, Hajime! – riesce a dire nella foga del pianto, e non riesco a non sorridere.   
– Anche io ti amo, idiota di uno Scemokawa. – sussurro al suo orecchio.  
Non smette di piangere e nemmeno di abbracciarmi, ma riesce a voltarsi, appoggiando l’orecchio sul mio sterno, guardando ancora la foto.   
– E’ così bella. –  
Accarezzo la matassa di ricci scuri.   
– Guarda che quello sei tu. Sei tu che sei così bello. –  
Mi fissa con gli occhi carichi di lacrime.   
– L’hai detto…l’hai detto davanti a tutti! – sbotta, una risata che si fa strada fra i singhiozzi.  
Arrossisco.   
– Schifokawa. –  
Si asciuga la faccia contro i miei pettorali.   
– Il tuo Schifokawa. –

Inutile dire che dieci minuti dopo sul suo Twitter è apparso un nuovo, stupidissimo post.  
Un selfie di noi due davanti alla parete della foto.  
“Iwa-chan ha esposto una foto di tre metri del mio culo!!!! #aftersex #couplegoals #happiness #love #loveofmylife #nsfw #lovehim #myassslay”

**Author's Note:**

> le mie oneshot le trovate su wattpad  
> -> "anime one shot" di @_melilissa_  
> -> grazie di leggere vi voglio bene


End file.
